


As Real As I Feel About You

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, Happy Ending, also Ava appears a little earlier in this version, as in all the clones have the hots for Sara, who doesn't have the hots for Sara tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: During the events of I, Ava the Ava clones flirt with Sara and the real Ava gets increasingly more jealous





	As Real As I Feel About You

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw it's been a week and avalance still isn't back together
> 
> I tried to follow the ep as closely as possible but some adjustments were made to fit the fic
> 
> The perfect genes include being in love with Sara Lance, fite me
> 
> Shoutout to the best bae ever for giving me this idea and always cheering my writing on

Sara’s first emotion when Gary had shown up and told her about Ava was worry. As the day progressed worry slowly turned into suspicion, and a feeling close to betrayal that Ava had lied to her about her life. Now, standing in the middle of 2213 and looking at multiple Avas she’s mostly just leaning towards confusion. One of the Avas walks past them and wishes them a ‘pleasant day citizens’ and Sara swears she winked at her. A second later Ray points to a billboard talking about the perfect woman - the Ava clone. Sara’s confusion gets mixed with hurt that Ava would keep her past from her and tell her fake stories about her childhood. She doesn’t get much time to ponder about it before a portal opens and a very pissed Ava steps out. Definitely her Ava.

“I can’t believe you can be so stupid to steal the mothership. Actually I can believe it, but it’s not like you don’t already have timeship, also stolen. Why do you always have to be so irre-”

“Yeah well at least I’ve never lied to you about my past.”

“What are you talking about? What is she talking about?” Ava directs the last question to Gary and Ray, who are both looking anywhere but her.

“Oh come on Ava, we know.” Just as Ava’s about to ask exactly what they know she turns around to find the billboard with her face on it. She passes out a second after. When she comes to Gary is kneeling next to her, too close for Ava’s preferences. She doesn’t remember the reason for her passing out but she hasn’t even gotten up from the ground before she sees someone who looks exactly like her walk across the street from them. She leans on the railing and takes a deep breath.

“What? How? What the hell is going on?”

“You don’t know?”

“Does it look like I know?”

Just as Sara’s about to take a step closer to Ava, to do what she’s not quite sure of, another clone walks past them.

“Is everything okay here?” Ava has to take another deep breath when she hears her own voice come out of the clone in front of her. The clone puts a hand on Sara’s arm as she asks the question and Ava can feel anger rising inside her. Before she can react Sara’s shrugged the hand off her arm,

“We’re good, thanks.” Sara says and the clone walks on as if everything is normal.

“Alright, who’s up for going back to the time bureau where everything makes sense and there’s no risk of an Ava overload?”

“No, we’re not done here.” Sara says, turning to face the Ava building.

“Yeah, I need to know what the hell is going on here.” Ava says as she starts walking towards the building, the rest of the group following. Along the way they meet more clones who winks at Sara, or touches Sara, or in some other way, shape or form _flirts_ with Sara. Ava has never been more ready to kick the ass of someone who looks and sounds just like her, the reason why she refuses to acknowledge, her and Sara are no longer together. They make it into the building without much fuss and Gary mentions something about having a phobia of things covered by sheets when they find a big round metal _thing_. Ray’s found a tablet and a few seconds later the machine starts working and right in front of them an Ava clone is made out of seemingly nothing. Ava thinks she might vomit, for barely a second she feels a hand over her heart before it’s withdrawn, but just the second is enough to calm her. The calm doesn’t last too long however as one of the sheets covered clones starts waking up.

“You are in violation of bylaw 575. You do not have clearance to be in this room.”

“They’re with me.” All heads turn to Ava, _their_ Ava, as she stands with her hands behind her back, straight as can be, face betraying no emotion.

The clone appears to be contemplating something, Sara doubts she believes it, if these clones were made to keep people in check it wasn’t likely one of them would bring civilians into the place they’re created. So Sara does what anyone in their situation would have done. She puts on her most charming smile and takes a step closer to the clone, putting a hand on her arm. She can practically feel Ava’s jaw clench.

“We were just curious about the place that could create such a perfect woman.” Ava rolls her eyes at Sara’s Seduction™ voice. But the clone hesitates for a moment, _smiles flirtily at Sara, somehow under her charm_. Ava sees read and a second later she’s decked her clone right in the face, knocking her out cold. She grabs Sara’s arm and pulls her closer.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing.”

“Making sure we don’t get killed?” Sara’s got that smug look on her face and Ava wants nothing more than to wipe it away. Preferably using her own face, but she quickly locks that thought away.

“Let’s just get out of here before more of them show up.”

As they make their way outside they spot a whole group of Ava clones and it appears to be Ava’s breaking point.

“I’m not real. I’m just a clone from the future. All my memories are manufactured.”

Sara steps close to Ava and takes her face in her hands, forcing her to look at her.

“Ava, listen to me. You are not one of them, you are the woman who’s worked her way to the top to becoming the head of the time bureau. You are extraordinary and as real as I feel about you.”

Ava just looks at Sara for a moment, into those beautiful blue eyes. _Did Sara just admit to having feelings for her._ She doesn’t have time to think about it more before the group of clones spot them and Ava tries to look serious again, like one of them. None of them look at her however as Sara’s just smiled a charming smile at all of them, complete with finger guns and a ‘hey ladies’ in the group’s direction. Ava’s face shows the rage she feels as some of the clones smile back at Sara while some of them start blushing. They all become serious again when the clone from before catches up to them and points a gun straight at Ava, walking towards her slowly. Ava quickly disarms her and then they’re all fighting the group of clones and Sara’s telling her to stay close. Ava swears the clones attacking Sara hesitates just a little at first, but Ava’s never been happier to kick the ass of someone who looks just like her. Soon all the clones are unconscious on the floor and the group is ready to make their escape. That is, before the clone who blew their cover is back on her feet. Ava turns to look at Sara.

“You were right Sara, I’m never gonna be a mindless clone.” she says before walking up to the clone and kicking her in the face. Sara’s definitely had dreams about multiple Avas before but she never imagined Ava kicking her own ass would look so hot.

 

Back on the ship Ava pulls Sara aside to somewhere where the rest of the group can’t listen in.

“What the hell were you thinking back there, flirting with every single clone we came across. I don't believe you.”

“Hey, they started it. And it made them not shoot at us.” Ava can’t do anything but roll her eyes at Sara’s answer.

“What’s the matter, you jealous of your clones?”

“Why would I be jealous, you made it very clear you don’t want me around when you broke up with me.”

“Ava come on, I never said I didn’t want you, it’s just too dangerous and you deserve so much better.” Ava looks at Sara as if she’s the stupidest person she’s ever met. “I am death.”

“And I’m a clone from the 23rd century, so we’ve both got issues.” Sara can’t help but smile and shake her head a little, she can’t really argue with that.

“Ava, you are perfect, and wonderful, and extraordinary, and I’m not.”

“Yes Sara, yes you are all of those things and so much more. Just because you refuse to forgive yourself and see past your past doesn’t make you undeserving of love, of being happy.” During the course of their talk the two women have moved closer to each other and they’re so close now that they can feel the heat coming from the other woman and for a second they just stare into each other’s eyes. Then Ava raises her hand to cup Sara’s cheek and she can sense Sara’s hand going up to remove it and Ava’s about to say something when the hand goes off course and instead goes to rest on Ava’s neck and then she’s pulling Ava’s head down and meeting her lips halfway. When Sara pulls away Ava knows she’s going to try to argue more, to make Ava believe that nothing good can come from this, so instead of waiting for it Ava keeps Sara close with her hand which has moved into Sara’s hair at the back of her neck and her voice is barely a whisper when she talks.

“Sara Lance, I love you.” She can hear Sara swallow, expects her to turn away and run but then their lips meet again and in between kisses Sara manages to say “I love you too”.

“We’ll figure this out together.” Ava says as she grabs Sara’s hand with the hand not on Sara’s neck and when they rejoin the boys, Gary and Ray smiles excitedly at them but neither says a word, afraid to ruin the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please lot writers I just want them to be happy and together


End file.
